Ce qui me touche
by Elinordreams
Summary: Petit Os sur Harry & Hermione sur la chanson Ce qui me touche de la comèdie musicale Cléopâtre. Harry est assis près du lac et ses pensées vont vers une personne tout près de lui.


Harry sortit dans le parc de Poudlard dans la chaleur de ce mois de Mai pour retrouver ces amis au bord du lac.

Il entendait de grands éclats de rires provenant du lac lui donnant du baume au cœur.

Il s'assit à proximité du lac et regarda ces amis s'éclabousser.

Comme il aimerait pouvoir retrouver cette joie, mais il ne pouvait pas.

On n'attendait pas ça de l'Élu tout sauf ça, il soupira de colère.

Ils ne comprendraient donc jamais qu'il voulait juste être un garçon normal.

Son regard se perdit sur Hermione et un sourire tendre vînt illuminer son visage. Il l'aimait mais il avait bien trop peur que Voldemort se serve d'elle pour l'atteindre et ça jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'a considéré tellement plus que sa meilleure amie.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et une chanson lui revînt en mémoire.

_**Traverser de longs déserts**_

_**Me relever à bras le corps**_

_**Quand parfois, tout reste à faire**_

_**Etre seul, face au dehors**_

Il ne savait pas où aller le mener ce combat.

Peur était un faible mot, une angoisse sourde grondait en lui. Il était seul non seulement parce que cette fichu prophétie l'avait désigné mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir d'autres personnes qui lui étaient chers mourir à cause de lui, il avait déjà tant perdu...

_**Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi**_

_**Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien**_

_**Laisser derrière moi les pas**_

_**D'un homme à l'ultime destin**_

Harry avait tellement entendu de chose sur lui, tellement a l'opposer de lui de ce qu'il est qu'il avait cru se perdre plusieurs fois sans l'aide de ses amis, il serait certainement devenu fou comme le disait la plus part des journaux quand il était en cinquième année.

Beaucoup avait essayé de se racheter, de devenir son ami pour sa célébrité et non pour lui, juste Harry comme le disait si bien Mione.

Ce combat est-il mon seul but? Que deviendrais-je après? Je n'y ai pas pensé.

_**Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment?**_

Harry sourit à cette phrase non rien de tout ça le touchait profondément ce n'est que futilité.

_**Ce qui me touche, c'est toi**_

_**Et le bruit de tes pas**_

_**Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi**_

_**Quand tu es loin de moi**_

_**Ce qui brûle, c'est ta peau**_

_**Quand d'autre en rêvent trop**_

_**Ce qui fait peur, c'est tes envies**_

_**Quand je n'en fais plus partie**_

Voilà Harry avait trouvé son après : elle juste elle.

Hermione arrivait à le toucher plus que quiconque ou que toutes ses rumeurs sur lui.

Tout en elle lui plaisait, sa façon de marcher, de sourire, de rire... C'était son tout mais aussi son rien, son vide quand elle était dans les bras d'un autre, de ses envies sans lui ,de son éloignement.

Un grand éclat de rire le sortit de sa léthargie : Ron portait une Hermione hilare et la lança dans le lac.

Harry sentit une lame traverser son cœur mais aussi un sourire éclairer son visage.

Peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas de lui pour l'après...

_**Autour des ombres infidèles**_

_**Risquer sa vie à chaque instant**_

_**Et pendant que d'autre sommeillent**_

_**Gagner du terrain et du temps**_

Harry savait dans quoi il avait été embarqué : la mort, la douleur régnaient autour de lui tels des ombres. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque instant. Les autres se reposaient sur lui alors que l'"Elu" savait que c'était juste une question de temps et de terrain ,une bataille sans merci l'attendait.

_**Traverser de longs déserts**_

_**Me relever à bras le corps**_

_**Quand parfois, tout reste à faire**_

_**Etre seul face au dehors**_

_**Est-ce que ça me touche vraiment?**_

Harry regarda Hermione venir vers lui avec un sourire, il la regarda intensément en souriant. Elle avait froid il le voyait Ron l'avait complètement mouillé, elle claquait des dents.

Et c'est donc naturellement qu'il écarta les bras à son approche l'invitant à venir s'y réchauffer. Mione hésita un moment puis vînt se caler entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

_**Ce qui me touche, c'est toi**_

_**Et le son de ta voix**_

_**Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras**_

_**S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi**_

_**Ce qui me tue, c'est ton cœur**_

_**Quand ses battements me leurrent**_

_**Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies**_

_**Moi le témoin de ta vie**_

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant Neville faire valser Ginny dans l'eau. Harry aimait tellement son rire doux.

Il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille, il avait tellement peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle l'abandonne elle aussi.

Hermione se retourna légèrement vers lui et dit en rigolant :

-Hey, Harry je ne vais pas m'envoler.

-Je te réchauffe, se justifia-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme caressa sa joue avec une infinie tendresse, il ferma les yeux.

Elle voyait qu'il souffrait qu'il avait peur de son combat avec Voldemort peur de la fin et elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf lui caresser la joue pour essayer de le calmer. Elle était tellement impuissante face à ça qu'elle en avait mal pour lui : le garçon qui avait pris définitivement son cœur.

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux et vu le regard noisette de son amie.

Il voulut lui parler, lui avouer enfin mais rien ne sortit. Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche et commença:

-N'ai pas peur tu gagneras et tu auras un après, l'après de cette horreur.

-Hermione..., commença-t-il.

-Chut, je serais là pour ton après ,notre après, elle souriait.

Harry la regarda avec surprise elle avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement puis posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Hermione le regarda intensément et dit malicieusement:

-Pas plus que moi!

Harry rigola et la fit se lever avant de lui dire :

-Ah oui tu crois ça, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Hermione partit en courant vers le lac, Harry à sa suite et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau sous l'œil attendrit de leurs amis.


End file.
